


354: träume und wirklichkeit

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Pengakuan tercipta setelah menerima mimpi buruk. Jaebeom tak perlu khawatir lagi.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	354: träume und wirklichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
  
354: “ _You’re the best part of me_.”

  
Sesuatu mengusik mimpi, menggelitik tidurnya, Jaebeom membuka mata dengan keadaan tubuh penuh peluh. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, ruangan itu hanya bermandikan cahaya bulan yang merangsek masuk dari sela tirai gorden. Tangannya meraba sisi kasur di sebelah—kosong.

Ke mana Jinyoung?

Jaebeom bangun, mencoba duduk dengan kepayahan sebab ia baru saja terjaga; kelopak mata setengah terbuka, punggung-bahu gatal, dan kepala yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ia lupa apa yang ia lewatkan sebelum tidur, sebelum akhirnya diusik oleh mimpi buruk.

Mimpi tentang Jinyoung yang menginjak tangga kecil altar. Instrumen pernikahan bergema, pendeta berjenggot mirip Santa itu mengucap kata-kata yang amat familiar, lalu Jinyoung beringsut maju mencium seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, dan Jaebeom di sana sebagai rekan seperjuangan yang menonton mereka dari kursi tamu, dengan hati merista tercekik, kemudian pulang sambil menangis meraung-raung.

Ada suara gagang pintu yang khas. Seseorang memasuki apartemen, itu Jinyoung.

“Ah, kau terbangun?” Lelaki itu memiliki sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di belakang.

“Dari mana?” tanya Jaebeom, nadanya meninggi; ia khawatir.

“Ke luar sebentar tadi.”

“Malam-malam begini? Bertemu siapa? Apa yang ada di belakangmu itu?”

Lelaki itu menghela mendengar semua rentetan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Jaebeom. Jinyoung bagai sesosok maling yang kedapatan basah tengah mencuri.

“Kau akan mengetahuinya besok.”

Jaebeom mengernyit. “Kenapa tidak sekarang?”

Jinyoung menatapnya tidak percaya. “Kau ini kenapa? Habis mimpi buruk?”

“Sebelum kau mengatakan kau telah bertemu seseorang tadi, lalu di belakangmu itu ternyata adalah undangan pernikahanmu dengannya, aku akan jujur kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, benar-benar sejak dulu sekali, bahkan saat kita masih menjadi duo remaja hits dengan rambut seperti anak ayam dan printilan macam anggota grup metal. Dan ya, aku tadi mimpi buruk.”

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ , tunggu—“

“Tidak bisa tunggu. Aku bermimpi kau menikahi seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Kau harus tahu betapa tidak nyamannya bangun dengan jantung mau lepas dan keringat di sana-sini. Jinyoung, akan kuutarakan semuanya sebelum terlambat.”

Jinyoung mengerjap. Ia terdiam di posisinya, dengan tangan kanan masih di belakang. “Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?”

“Aku selalu curhat dengan Mark- _hyung_ dan Youngjae tentangmu. Aku pernah curhat dengan Jackson, tapi ia menyuruhku untuk langsung mengencanimu dan itu ide yang paling sinting, karena saat itu kita masih aktif menjadi grup idola. Terakhir, aku tidak pernah curhat dengan Bambam atau Yugyeom, karena aku tahu, dua orang itu pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan.”

Jinyoung terkekeh mendengar semua pengakuan Jaebeom. Ia mendekati Jaebeom, duduk di sisi kasur, tangan masih berada di belakang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“ _Hyung_ , kau ini benar-benar merusak rencana.”

“Apa salahku?”

“Banyak.”

Jinyoung mengeluarkan benda yang ia simpan dari tadi. Sebuah kotak putih polos, ketika dibuka, itu adalah kue ulang tahun sederhana dengan nama Jaebeom ditulis dengan krim hijau acak-adut (kemungkinan Jinyoung sendiri yang menulisnya).

“Jackson mendadak mengirimiku pesan kalau kue yang ia beli tadi sore tidak sengaja dijatuhkan asistennya, jadi aku bergegas ke luar mencari pengganti. Sulit mencari toko kue yang buka disaat begini, makanya kue yang kau lihat saat ini begitu sederhana dan tampak kacau, maaf. Harusnya—ugh, kau ini benar-benar bodoh, _hyung_ —harusnya ini aku tunjukkan besok, bersama dengan yang lainnya, karena besok kau ulang tahun, tapi kau mengacaukannya.”

Jaebeom mengerjap. “Huh?”

“Lupa?”

“Sangat lupa.”

“Kau ini baru tiga puluh lima tahun tapi sudah lupa ulang tahun sendiri.”

Jinyoung meletakkan kue tadi di meja dekat kasur, ia beringsut mendekat dan berbaring di samping Jaebeom.

“Berkenan memakannya besok bersama dengan yang lain?” tanya Jinyoung.

“Ya.”

“Tidak ingin tidur lagi?”

Jaebeom menatapnya diam. “Sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Kalau begitu aku yang tidur, selamat malam.”

“Apa? Kau meninggalkanku begini saja? Setelah semua pengakuanku? Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun? Apa ini artinya aku ditolak?"

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung tertawa. “Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini pendek saja. Jaebeom- _hyung_ , kau adalah bagian terbaik di hidupku. Kau ada bersamaku dari awal, bersamaku pula sampai akhir. Bukan lagi teman baik, melainkan pasangan hidup. Dan ya, perasaanmu terbalas, aku menyukaimu juga.”

“Sungguh?”

“Kalau tidak sungguh-sungguh, mana mungkin aku mengiyakan ajakanmu tinggal bersama, yang mana itu adalah hal yang aneh sekali untuk laki-laki diusia tiga puluhan untuk seatap berdua. Namun karena aku suka padamu, mana mungkin aku menolak?”

“Jinyoung....”

“Aku mau tidur, dadah.”

Jaebeom ikut berbaring. Bibirnya terukir senyum lebar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sampai keesokan harinya. Mengetahui perasaannya terbalas adalah hal yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Usianya besok tiga lima, dan itu adalah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Oh, satu lagi." Suara Jinyoung memecah sunyi.

"Apa?"

"Tolong bersikap terkejut besok, ya. Anggap saja kau tidak tahu soal kue dan perayaan ultahmu."

Jaebeom mengerjap. "Uh, oke."

"Bagus," Jinyoung mengerling singkat sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dan berbalik memunggungi. "Selamat malam, Jaebeom sayang."

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaebeom merayakan ulang tahun dengan lingkar hitam di area mata, karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, terjaga sepanjang malam, terngiang suara Jinyoung yang menyebut namanya begitu manis.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and gak jelas, sorry :( tapi terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca!


End file.
